


Riding on Bikes With Boys

by Missmeehan



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmeehan/pseuds/Missmeehan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Brief ficlet on Norman's thoughts about his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding on Bikes With Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the brief scene when Dylan give Norman a ride back to the motel.

This was the first time he didn't feel so weird, so guarded and yet it was the weirdest thing in the world. Norman had got on the motorcycle tentatively, holding on to Dylan's jacket by the sides.

Dylan looked back at him briefly before putting on his helmet and taking off down the lonely road. There were few cars in sight and Norman could feel the vehicle speeding up just the slightest.

He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist a little tighter as Dylan leaned forward and raced down the winding path back home.

It was weird that the man he tried to kill just nights ago, was now a source of comfort and security to him. The man who was begging him to break free and live a normal life was actually making him think abnormal thoughts at the moment. Norman felt his face distorting into a smile. He wondered what Dylan would think of him if he looked back and saw the rare expression on his face.

'I'm happy,' Norman conceded to himself, holding Dylan a little tighter.

He didn't want the ride to end. He was half expecting his half-brother to shake him loose and tell him to stop holding on to him like a girl, but that never happened. In fact, the tighter Norman clings to his brother, the faster he would go, as if encouraging the closeness. Norman took a chance and wrapped his arms fully around his brother and leaned in against him, his face buried in the shoulder of his brother's jacket. Dylan smelled like weed and Axe body was an intoxicating smell. To Norman's amazement, there was no sudden stop. There was no Dylan climbing off the bike and asking him what the fuck was wrong with him. In fact, Norman opened his eyes to catch his brother look back momentarily at him and return a rare smile of his own.

In the distance, Norman could see the looming sign for the Bates Motel. He felt the moment of happiness slipping away as the sign grew nearer. 'Rides over,' he thought, but then Dylan did the unthinkable, he revved the engine and flew past the motel. Norman looked back and saw the sign grow ever smaller. He didn't know where they were headed and for how long, but he vowed to hold to the moment for as long as he could. He leaned forward pressing his chest against his brother's back and rested his face back into the fabric of his jacket. He made a mental note to somehow get Dylan to give him his jacket so he could lay in bed at night and relive the ride over and over again.


End file.
